Fairytale
by Amateurhuman
Summary: Victoria tries her luck, and fails badly, on the dating scene. Or does she? Part 5 in the "A Better Tomorrow"-series, and part 3 (and final part) of the story arc "Ten years later". Read the other stories in the arc for background.
1. Chapter 1

"So, you said you were a photographer?" He said.

"Uh-huh."

"What kind of work do you do?"

"Mostly fashion shoots and stuff like that."

"Aha, interesting."

"Not really."

"But you get to meet a lot of interesting people, right?"

"I guess."

His name was Michael, and he was kind of cute. They had came in contact through a dating app and now they were sitting in a bar near the Sunset Strip, West Hollywood, face to face for the first time. They had a conversation going, but as usual in situations like this Victoria didn't make it easy.

"Have you ever been published in one of those fashion magazines? Vogue, Bazaar?" Michael seemed a bit proud of knowing some of the big names.

"All the time."

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows, clearly impressed.

"Yes, really."

"So, what is your dream then? Professionally I mean? Make the Sports illustrated's swimsuit edition?"

"I did that two years ago. Not my idea of a dream exactly."

"Aha, well… hmm… I… hmm…"

His gaze drifted from her face, his hands fidgeted. The silence dragged on.

"Excuse me one minute." Victoria rose and headed for the restroom. It was a short walk. She slammed the door open, tears stinging in her eyes.

 _Fuck fuck fuck fuck._

The room was empty, thank god. She splashed her face thoroughly with water while trying to swallow a sob. Victoria only talked to herself when she was really upset.

"What the hell am I doing? He's a sweet guy! No need to act like this, Victoria. Get a grip!"

She took a deep breath and stared at herself in the mirror. She did not like what she saw; a tall lanky woman soon to be thirty, with puffy eyes and blotchy cheeks. She opened her exclusive purse and put on some more lipstick on lips that was too small and too thin, then quickly adjusted her hair. It made her feel somewhat better, but not by much.

"Come on now, smile up. You don't want to be lonely for the rest of your life, do you?"

She smoothed out her blouse and skirt and hastily stepped out of the restroom back to the main area. Seconds later a door to one of the stalls opened and a woman peeked out. Her face, framed by long auburn locks, showed a mix of astonishment and disbelief.

"…Vic?"

Victoria was already walking back to the bar. She took her seat on the stool and crossed her legs.

"Okay, where were we?"

Michael tried to look her in the eyes. "Well, hmm, I think…", he looked really embarrassed, "I am sorry, I don't think this is working out."

Victoria's face became an unreadable mask.

"I am very sorry, I don't feel… I mean… It was nice meeting you Victoria, and good luck in your future. With… everything."

He shook her hand briefly, then quickly turned and walked away.

Victoria just stared after him as he walked through the door and out on the lit street outside, head down between his shoulders.

"Yeah, same to you…"

She made a long exhale and smiled wryly.

 _Okay, that was quick. Fifteen minutes? Probably a personal record._

She turned to the bar to order something to drink when a tall blonde man loomed over her.

"Hi there, I couldn't help but overhear. I think I know what your problem is."

"You do, do you." Victoria's voice was flat.

"Yeah, you need a real man, not a boy like that."

Victoria tried to get the attention of the bartender, but she was busy.

"I kind of liked that boy."

"Really! Is that how you like people? Then I would love to see how you love someone." He winked at her.

"No thank you."

Fancy clothes, shiny leather shoes, gold link around the broad neck. A Patek Philippe watch on a tattooed muscular arm. A real bad boy then, clearly rich and showing it off.

He noticed her noticing and smiled confidently.

"Oh come on girl, I know how to have fun! And it looks like you haven't had fun in a long time."

His smile was shiny and contagious, and he smelled good.

"I'm Dunn by the way."

He offered a broad sun-tanned and well manicured hand. Victoria took it hesitantly.

"Victoria…"

It had all begun as an ordinary Friday. Victoria stood in the hallway on her way to her date, a bit short of time as usual but not wanting to go before she could say goodnight to the boys. Jonathan, three years old, was still having his evening bath with the help of their nanny Jessie. Abe, almost seven, came loitering with an annoyed expression to say goodbye to her.

"Mom, why do you have to go away every night?"

"It's not every night. Jessie will take care of you when I am out. And I will be back before you know it."

"But mom, it's almost every night. I want you to tell us the bedtime story. Yours are much better. We have heard all Jessie's stories before and they are boring."

"Honey, I know I am away too much. Maybe I don't have to any more soon."

"Why?"

"Well, do you remember the story about the princess and the toad? She had to kiss the ugly warty toad and it was turned into a prince?"

"Yeah… But that's just a story."

"Yes, but it's like that. I am the princess and I must kiss the toad to get a prince. I would very much like to have a prince, you know."

"I know…" said Abe, but she could see what he was thinking; but why would you really want a prince? Grownups are strange.

"And I haven't found the prince yet, just toads."

She kneeled beside him and ruffled his hair.

"Maybe I have to kiss a lot of toads before I find a real toad-prince."

 _Ugh, that did not sound very good at all._

"But you are not a real princess, are you mom?"

"No, not a princess-princess. But maybe someone's princess, and that someone could maybe be my prince." She scooped him up in an embrace and peppered him with kisses all over.

Abe tried to wrestle free from her grip. "Mo-om!" She released him and he immediately began wiping his hands over his face with a disgusted frown which made Victoria laugh. Six months ago he had loved kisses, now not so much.

"I hope you find your toad-prince tonight then," he said with a stoic face.

"Me too, honey, me too."

—-

Victoria glanced at Dunn as he ordered them drinks. He wasn't really her style to be honest, if she had a style, but he was clean and well mannered. That was something at least. And maybe the toad really could turn into a prince? You had to try before you knew. At least that was what people said. The drinks came and Dunn slid one over.

"So, you are out in the dating game I take it?"

"Well, yeah. Not much luck so far." It hurt to say it, but no point in lying really. She had never been a good liar, but always had to mask her feelings with attitude instead.

"Maybe you just haven't found the right man?"

"Good catch, captain obvious."

Dunn laughed.

"You're a cheeky lady, I give you that. And not entirely without charm."

"Thanks." Victoria's voice had a tang to it that could corrode glass.

Dunn raised his glass to her. "For fun times ahead, yeah?"

Victoria's appetite for fun was at rock bottom right now. She wanted to feel attracted to the tall broad shouldered man in front of her but it wasn't something she could just will. Well, she couldn't give up now. Victoria raised her glass in response and tried a smile.

"Fun times."

Dunn smiled a satisfied smile. They drank. They continued to chitchat and drink a bit more. Victoria did her best to behave and it went surprisingly well. Dunn was charming and funny and a good talker. She soon knew what he was working with and where he lived, where he came from and what he was doing in his free time. Victoria relaxed and enjoyed the drinks and the company. After a while she even started to smile at him and laugh at his jokes. This felt alright.

She was brought right out of her good feelings by a big hand on her thigh. Dunn didn't seem to notice her discomfort, or maybe he didn't care, he just continued talking.

"Excuse me…" Victoria said, a bit too low. She cleared her throat and raised her voice somewhat.

"Excuse me, your hand is on my leg."

"Well, you have really sexy legs." He moved his hand up a bit in under the hem of her short skirt.

"I am sorry, I don't want it there." She put her hands om his wrist and felt how strong he was. He didn't move away though she tried to push.

"Don't be like that, Victoria. I though we had something good going on here. Fun times, remember?"

He held his hand firm but didn't move it further upp. How considerate. Victoria felt an embryo of panic form in her stomach. She would absolutely hate to yell for help here in a public bar but what else could she do? Dunn smiled at her ever so charming but his eyes now held a dangerous glint.

"Please, this is not fun for me." Victoria said and tried to push his hand away again but this time he moved it in the opposite direction, further up her skirt. Dunn leaned in and whispered to her, "oh come on, I can feel that you like it, I can see it in your eyes."

Victorias stomach sunk.

Suddenly a woman barged in between them, glass in hand, shooting her a radiant smile.

"Victoria! Hiiiiii!"

Victoria stared dumbstruck at the woman. Rachel… fucking… Amber?! Where the hell did she come from?!

"Long time no see, Vic! How are you?"

Victoria was still too stunned to get a single word out. Dunn on the other hand withdrew from Victoria's skirt immediately, and he wasn't lost for words.

"Well, hello there," he said, then to Victoria without taking his eyes of the prize, "why don't you introduce me to your lovely lady-friend here?"

Victoria had never felt so happy about Rachel stealing the show.

"Ehm, Dunn, this is Rachel, Rachel, Dunn."

"Pleased to meet you." Rachel reached out her hand and Dunn took it with a wolfish grin on his face.

Victoria watched Rachel in action. It was fascinating. Rachel was animated and engaged even when talking to a total stranger like Dunn. And she really could talk. Rachel noticed Victoria's stare and gave her a quick wink. It made her blush profoundly and look away.

She saw a man walk up to them. He was bit older, well dressed and with a touch of grey at the temples. He sounded British when he talked.

"Oh there you are Rachel, I was wondering where you'd run off to."

Rachel said, "hi Jamie! Guys, this is…"

Dunn interrupted, "oh, you are here with your dad? That's nice."

The man didn't flinch but just gave him a lofty gaze. "Is this your pusher, Rachel? Do you think it's wise to meet him here?"

"Pusher? You have no Idea of who I am, old man."

"Touché, but I get the general idea. The 'vibes' if you will." The man contemptuously looked Dunn over from head to toe and back.

"Guys…hey… guys…" Rachel tried, but they were in their own world now. It was almost fun to see them duke it out over Rachel, like two cocks fighting over a chick. Rachel herself did't seem to enjoy it that much, having given up trying to talk some sense in them. She looked at Victoria and rolled her eyes.

In a moment of inspiration, Victoria grabbed her purse with one hand, grabbed Rachel with her other, and just walked away. The men didn't notice as the girls left them and trotted for the exit.

When they came out in the evening air Rachel gave Victoria peculiar look and laughed.

"Yes! Way to solve the gordian knot, Vee! Let's skip those obnoxious boys."

They stood looking at each other for a while, as if unsure of what to do next.

"Thank you for saving my ass in there." Victoria said at last.

"Likewise. We girls have to stick together, don't we?" She turned to Victoria and arched her eyebrows in that special Rachel-way, a finger on her chin. "What do you say? Let's have a girls night out tonight, just you and me? It'll be fun!"

Victoria looked at her wristwatch. The kids were probably already asleep so there were no point in returning home now. And it's not every night you are invited to party with the one and only Rachel Amber. Also, their successful escape had upped Victoria's spirit. She actually was in the mood for party.

"Yeah why the hell not?"

"Great! Let's go."

They walked down the street. Rachel's phone started ringing again and again, but she just looked at it and muted the calls.

"Your date?"

"Yes, he wasn't very fun to be honest. This date is much better." Rachel gave her a sidelong glance and a smile. She was unbelievable cute when she smiled. Victoria felt a slight queasiness to her stomach. Jealousy? That was what she usually felt when Rachel was around. Now she wasn't so sure.

"Lucky for me I never gave my number to Dunn."

"Clever girl," Rachel said and bumped Victoria with her shoulder. Victoria danced away by the force, giggling.

They came out on Sunset Boulevard and turned left, in the direction of the ocean.

"You know I'm originally from LA? Before we moved to Arcadia Bay." Rachel said as if that fact was possible to not know after the years of school at Blackwell. That Rachel was from Los Angeles was probably the very first gossip Victoria had heard about her, before they had even met.

"Yes, Long beach, right?" Victoria said, trying her best not to sound sarcastic. "But do you know I was born in New York?"

"That I did NOT know!"

"Yeah, downtown Manhattan, but we moved to Seattle when I was just two. I still have many relatives living in New York, though."

"I love New York!"

"Yes, it has its good sides…"

They almost jumped into each others arms to a sudden loud sound. A black sports car crept alongside them, just a couple of meters away, nearly driving on the sidewalk. Its revving engine's roaring sound made them want to cover their ears. Dunn looked out from the driver's seat. He seemed really pissed off.

"Hey bitches! Where do you think you are going?"

"Leave us alone," was all Victoria could think of saying.

"You are driving on the wrong side of the road." Rachel pointed out. "And you have been drinking, right? You really shouldn't drive at all."

"Fuck you!"

"You wish!" Victoria lashed back, scoring zero maturity points.

"Oh? You think I care about you? Two sad and worn out sluts, probably rug munchers who can't convince any men to fuck them anyway." He chuckled at his own ingenuity. "Oh I get so much better girls than you all the time, you would be envious. Fucking dykes."

"Yeah, is that so?" Victoria said, her heart racing, anger flashing in her eyes. "Men like you can convert any sane woman into a 'dyke', you pathetic fucker."

He was in a middle of a reply when Victoria grabbed Rachel by the shoulders and mashed her lips to Rachel's mouth, more in a collision than a kiss. Rachel's eyes widened in surprise, but she held her ground. Victoria stretched out her hand against the car and then slowly, meticulously, extended her middle finger, all the while pressing her lips to Rachel's, whose eyes were now sparkling with laughter.

Dunn swore at them and revved the engine again. With a deafening roar the car sped away, tires screeching, leaving them in a big cloud of stinking smoke.

They broke apart. Victoria giggled like a maniac.

"Did you see the look on his face? It was priceless, fucking priceless!"

Rachel stod silent, fingers over her lips, looking at Victoria with an odd expression.

"Hey, Rach, sorry I jumped you like that. I should've given you fair warning. Did I give you a swollen lip?"

"No problem, Vic, it was totally worth it."

Rachel stepped closer and hooked an arm around Victoria's elbow.

"I hope that was the last we saw of him. Let's go dancing, shall we? I know the perfect place for tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived at the Peel Gate Club, the queue was winding over the walkway for at least fifty meters. Victoria groaned when she saw it but Rachel led them directly to the bouncer at the entrance.

"Hello Spunkmeyer," she said.

"Hi Rachel, welcome." He lifted the barrier and let them through. Rachel held an arm around Victoria's back and steered her past the waiting line of people and into the club.

"Spunkmeyer?"

"Yeah you guessed it, it's a nickname."

"He… likes cookies?"

"No, I mean sure, but Spunkmeyer is a character in a movie. They look quite alike and Robin always get wasted before the real action begins. Just like Spunkmeyer."

"Oh, right!" Victoria remembered which Spunkmeyer Rachel was referring to. "Witty."

"Yeah, isn't it? It was Chloe who named him. You know, Chloe?"

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Chloe. Of course."

Inside the club it was hot and crowded. And loud. The big dance floor occupied the middle with a slew of tables and couches surrounding it. Two whole sides of the huge room was covered by a massive neon lit bar. Victorias heart started thumping. She wasn't really used to crowds this large. Rachel took her hand and led her past the mass of dancing people and up a stair to a more secluded and quiet area with various seatings. On their way there Rachel said hello to persons both left and right. She seemed to know an awful lot of people here. Most of them greeted Victoria too and with a familiarity which she found both awkward and nice. It took Victoria a while to get that they probably mistook her for being Rachel's girlfriend. The thought made her feel quite embarrassed but also a tiny bit proud.

They miraculously found an empty couch. Rachel said, "All right, Vee, this is our home base. If we get separated we meet here, okay? I'll get us something to drink, you can wait here. What do you want?"

Victoria sat down. The worn brown couch was surprisingly comfortable.

"Uh, maybe a gimlet?"

"Sure, a gimlet coming up."

Rachel whisked off, leaving her alone to fend for their precious seatings. Victoria followed Rachels long auburn mane with her gaze as it disappeared among the other guests and down the stairs. With Rachel gone Victoria immediately felt lonely, abandoned almost. She hoped Rachel would hurry back soon and started flip though her phone to pass the time. She had no new messages and nothing interesting had happened in the outside world. When Rachel finally returned Victoria gave her a relieved look.

"A gimlet for a pair of green gimlet eyes." Rachel sat down beside her and gave her the drink.

"You think I ogle you too much?" Victoria arched an eyebrow ironically.

Rachel laughed. "Not at all, I am very flattered." She pouted with her lips and tossed her hair theatrically. It would have been quite funny if it wasn't so attractive.

"Your hair really is amazing."

Victoria couldn't believe she had just said that out loud! Rachel seemed equally surprised.

"Thank you! I love your hair too. Always had a soft spot for short hair on girls."

Rachel touched the side of Victoria's head lightly, accidentally brushing a finger agains her ear. Victoria flinched.

"Oh, sorry." Rachel mumbled, pulling back as if she had a hot stove.

Victoria just shrugged and gave her an awkward smile. "I wish I could have long hair like you, but I can't. It looks ridiculous on me."

"It does?"

"Heh, yes my hair is just too thin, looks like I have dropped a tangle of spiderwebs on top of my head. And it never grows to more than shoulder length."

Rachel laughed, a kind laugh.

"Aha I see. Luckily you look really beautiful in your pixie cut."

"You think?"

"Yes I definitely do."

Victoria broke eye contact with Rachel after just a second of silence. Looking into Rachel's eyes made her feel strangely nervous for some reason, and it irritated her. She forced herself to look back and found that Rachel too was staring in another direction, her cheeks uncharacteristically red.

Rachel noticed her looking. "Hey, what are you smiling at?"

"Ummm I… am just happy this evening turned out good. Having such a shitty start, you know?"

"Yeah, I agree, and we have barely started yet! Let's hit the dance floor shall we?"

Rachel drank the last from her glass and rose to her feet.

"And the home base…?" Victoria made a gesture at their couch.

Rachel smiled and shot at her from two imaginary-gun-index fingers, she then walked up to the nearest pair of men standing around and begun to talk and gesticulate. A moment later they came back and took a seat.

"Thanks guys, we'll be back later."

As they made their way to the stairs Victoria said, "this is crazy, Rach, do you know everyone here? It's almost scary."

"Oh I have no idea who those guys are. Just gentlemen helping out a pair of damsels in distress I guess? Come, I love this song!"

They worked their way out on the dance floor and made a space for themselves. Dancing was something Victoria had always loved but had done too little of the last year, or years in plural to be honest. Now she could feel the old feelings awaken. She and Rachel danced like they'd never done anything else. Victoria couldn't remember them having ever danced together before, at least not like this. It was a shame as the two of them did go so very well together on the dance floor. And it was really liberating not to have to think about guys, to just let that big part of everything go. Tonight it was just her. Her and Rachel, she corrected herself as she saw Rachel pull off some pretty awesome dance moves. She did her best to reply, and it felt pretty awesome too.

 _Girls night out for the win!_

At last Victoria and Rachel, hot and sweaty, had to take a break and cool off and get something to drink. On their way to the bar Rachel was ambushed by some friends. Victoria greeted them briefly but was just too thirsty to linger. She continued to the bar and ordered a big glass of fizzy ice water and lemon. Her spirit was high but she didn't feel like going back and be social right now. Instead Victoria put her back against the bar counter and watched Rachel and her little group of friends from afar. It made her happy. Suddenly she wished she had a good camera in her hands. Her phone camera was all right, but with a real camera she could have taken some really nice arty party photos of Rachel from here. Victoria was deep in composition and lightning when a voice woke her up from her thoughts.

"Seeing something interesting?"

Victoria's heart fluttered. She looked up wide eyed.

"Oh, did I spook you? My apologies." A man stood close, two glasses in his hands.

She just gave him a stare. He was a nice looking guy in a smart suit, with bright eyes and a kind smile. She had to decide what to do next, and it made her heart feel heavy. Should she try to flirt, or should she just not? He looked like a really good candidate for sure, but at the same time she didn't feel like it, as usual. And, this was a girls night out after all.

He arched an eyebrow at her silence. "I am sorry if I disturbed you. Maybe I can make it up to you with a drink? No talk needed."

Finally Victoria got her vocal cords up and running. "Oh, well, actually, I… am with her…" She gestured at Rachel.

"The one with the long hair and cherry trousers? I see. Yeah, I could stare at her the whole night too."

He winked at Victoria and put a drink in her hand, which she accepted with some confusion.

"I understand, I won't be buggering you no more then. But you two make a hell of a pair, I must say."

He raised his glass to her in a toast, smiling though looking somewhat crestfallen.

"To love, wherever you find it."

"Oh, we are.." Victoria begun, then thought better of it. It was no downside to it if he though they were together. Actually it just made everything so much easier. To be free of her constant struggle of trying to impress and get the attention of the right man was a huge stone off her chest.

"To love," she said, a smile forming on her lips.

They drank.

"Hi Vee, what's going on?" Rachel and her two friends, one older woman clad in colourful layers of skirts and blouses, and a younger man in chequered trousers and waistcoat, had sneaked up on them. Rachel gave Victoria a quizzical look.

"I was just telling your girlfriend here how great a couple you two make."

Rachel's eyebrows rose and her face turned a deep shade of pink, she shot Victoria an uncertain glance. Victoria seemed a bit big-eyed herself behind her drink glass.

"Oh… aha… thank you." Rachel managed to sputter out.

"Certainly. It is a sad day when two crown jewels like you are lost to the other team. But I am very happy for you."

He bowed humorously.

"Alas, time for my sortie. I bid you adieu, and have a great evening, ladies," he nodded to the young man beside Rachel, "gents", and left.

Victoria watched him walk away, wondering somewhere deep inside if she had made mistake in letting him go. But no, she felt much better off without him. The certainty of it made her feel relieved.

Rachel stepped into her field of view, looking at her expectantly. Her face showed both amusement and something else. A slight irritation?

"Excuse me, I think I need a word in private with my 'girlfriend'."

They went outside. The gentle ocean breeze ruffled their hair where they stood, looking at each other in the neon lit night, the moonless sky a deep shade of blue. Rachel had her hands on her hips, Victoria had hers crossed over her chest.

"Okay miss hugger-mugger, I think you have some explaining to do."

Rachel tilted her head and waited, but no words came from Victoria.

"No idea what I am talking about, huh? First that kiss out on the street, and now this girlfriend thing? You are not much for giving a poor girl a heads up."

Rachel's smile was inquiring. Some people that were walking by gave them some odd looks, but they both ignored them, all caught up in the conversation.

"Eh, it kind of just happened." Victoria finally answered, splaying her arms. "I never said that we were a couple, he just assumed that. Don't ask me why. And the kiss, I am sorry about the kiss, Rachel. It was a just a silly thing."

Rachel nodded thoughtfully. "I understand. It's cool, no problem. Good to know, though."

Rachel turned to go back in when Victoria put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait… Rachel."

Rachel stopped and turned to face her again. Victoria continued, stumbling slightly on her words, "there's one thing. I have been thinking…" Victoria bit her lip. "I know this will sound really weird but… couldn't we, like… pretend to be girlfriends, though? Just for tonight?"

Rachels mouth dropped open, her eyebrows shot up high.

"Now you've lost me again, Victoria! That IS a weird idea! How? And why?"

Victoria shrugged awkwardly. "Well, I mean just so I don't have to worry about guys trying to pick me up, you know? Nothing else. It felt so good when that man just left me alone when he thought… I mean, it solves so many problems… I understand if you don't want to though."

Rachel tapped a finger against her cheek as she seemed to look Victoria over, sizing her up from top to bottom.

"Aha, I see, I see. Well. I said it was a weird idea, not that I am against it."

She gave Victoria a mischievous grin.

"Alrighty, I can do weird. But we have to be convincing to the audience, or else there will be no point to it, you know?"

"Oh, right. Of course."

Victoria stared back att Rachel, her brow crinkled in thought.

"Hmm… Some hugs are okay."

It was true. Normally Victoria wasn't much for physical contact. Having kids had made a big difference, but adults was still an issue. With Rachel though, physical contact felt acceptable.

"Holding hands?" Rachel tilted her head with a sidelong look.

"Oh, sure."

Rachel arched an eyebrow jokingly, head still to one side, "…kisses?"

Victoria smiled. "I think there have been enough kisses for tonight."

Rachel face turned into an expression of great disappointment. Victoria couldn't tell if it was real or just for show. She was an astonishingly good actress after all.

Victoria sighed, "oh, fine! On the cheek is okay. When appropriate." She gave Rachel an insistent frown.

Rachel laughed. "Great, I can work with that. Let's go back inside then, shall we? This will be hella fun, Vee!"

Victoria wasn't entirely sure of that, she had almost begun to regret her genius idea. Rachel on the other hand was very energetic and wore an impish grin on her face as she offered Victoria her arm. They walked back in, close together.


	3. Chapter 3

Whatever qualms Victoria had felt about her idea, she quickly saw that it actually worked as intended. Wherever she and Rachel went together, they were spared from the advances of the opposite sex. And if some dude against all odds still didn't get it, Rachel leaned her head against Victoria's shoulder or grabbed her around the waist in a loving hug. That usually did the trick. After the first awkward moments Victoria felt okay about having Rachel near her at all times. She quite enjoyed it actually. More than once she surprised herself by, on her own initiative, give Rachel a quick hug or put an arm around Rachel's slim shoulders.

Their physical intimacy made them talk to each other in a more intimate way too. Not during a sitting down, but in snippets shared here and there, like a long ongoing conversation split up throughout the evening. She told Rachel about her childhood, the time at Blackwell, her marriage, having kids, the divorce, all the stuff she normally kept to herself. And Rachel in return told her about what was going on in her life, her background and her future plans.

Victoria understood things about Rachel that she hadn't realised, or cared about, before. She could read between the lines that Rachel was actually a quite lonely person, despite her many friends and rich social life. As Rachel got older she had grown tired of her wandering life, and though she still enjoyed her work life very much, it couldn't hide the fact that there was something missing. In many ways Victoria recognised herself in Rachel, though Victoria came from the opposite direction. It, very surprisingly, felt like she and Rachel was on the way to become friends, good friends really. The thought of actually being friends for real with Rachel gave Victoria a happy bubbly feeling inside. Just being together this evening felt almost magical. If this feeling could just continue… Victoria would give almost everything to make it so.

If someone would have told her earlier how this night should turn out, she would never had believed it, not in a million years. How strange life could be.

The night went on. On their way back from the bathrooms they stumbled into the boy with checkered trousers again. He greeted them both with a big drunken smile.

"Hey Rach, I had no idea you had hooked up again. Congrats to an exquisite catch," he grinned.

"Behave now, Oscar," Rachel said laughing as she squeezed Victoria's waist in an one armed hug.

"Ya ya. Not another pillow princess I hope?"

"Oh shut up!" He artfully dodged Rachel's playful punches and fled laughing.

"What's a pillow princess?" Victoria asked when Oscar had left.

Rachel told her and Victoria blushed deeply. Not only because it was an awkward question but mostly because Victoria guessed that she was just that; a pillow princess. Victoria was sure she had been a disappointment to every one of the few guys she had slept with. It wasn't that she was selfish really, it was more that she didn't care much for sex. Or rather, she found it kind of scary to have sex with another person. She always had to concentrate to get through it without not feeling sex was a bad thing. It made Victoria kind of stiff and clammed up in bed, and gave her no possibility to think about something or someone else during the act. Oh boy, how she didn't want to think about that right now, and even less talk about it.

Rachel sensed her mood change and leaned in to give her a hug.

"Hey, girlfriend, I am sorry about that. Oscar can be such a blabbermouth sometimes. Are you all right?"

The hug felt nice. Victoria nodded and gave Rachel a tiny smile.

"Maybe I'll get us something more to drink? You can hang with Lonnie in the meantime, right?"

Rachel nodded at the woman in the colourful clothes they had met before. She stood just ten paces away, in the midst of an animated conversation with a pair of women in punky outfits. Lonnie held a glass of Bloody Mary in one hand and waved a half eaten celery stick with the other, like a conductor's baton, to the cadence of her words. Victoria smiled at the sight and sauntered over to say hi.

"Oh, Victoria, hi!" Lonnie greeted her cordially and presented her to the other women, then she excused herself and grabbed Victoria by the elbow and steered her away from the main area.

"I am happy you came by, I was thinking we should have a little private chat, you and I." Lonnie winked at her and pushed her down on a couch in a secluded corner. Lonnie sat herself down almost on top of Victoria, giving her a big warm hug.

"I must say, you are such a cute couple," she smile with her whole face. "It makes me so happy to see you and Rachel together."

Lonnie took hold of Victoria, leaning over and pressing her big soft bosom against her, winking conspiratorially. Victoria was not used to all this touching and hugging with strangers or almost strangers, but though Lonnie had the looks an manners of a madwoman, Victoria liked her nevertheless. She was kind and talkative, and had a natural presence and self-reliance that Victoria could only dream of.

"You know Victoria, Rachel have had a couple of, lets say, not so good relationships lately. Love can be so cruel sometimes, but also so beautiful. I can tell that you are very much in love. It practically sparkles between the two of you."

Lonnie had taken Victoria's left hand between her own, and now she squeezed it with affection.

"It does?" Victoria was a bit taken aback by the whole situation.

"Oh yes. The way she looks at you, it's absolutely adorable. I don't think I have ever seen her this happy!"

"Really? What has she said?"

"She haven't said anything, but I know Rachel very well."

"Oh." Victoria presumed that Lonnie didn't know that Rachel was a hell of an actress.

"I am usually not nosy about other persons business, but Rachel means a lot to me, you see. I almost feel like a mom for her, though I am not that much older." She laughed. " We have known each other for a long time."

"Ah yes, she said you met when she was doing a play in San Fransisco? The.. hmm, 'Fool for love' right? I actually went and saw it, ages ago."

"Oh you did, did you! Yes, I was the director. It was a crazy production! I could tell you many stories about that…"

"You directed it? I had no idea! I think it was great, and Rachel was great too."

"Yes she was. It was her first real role. She was so young and innocent back then."

Lonnie smiled a melancholic smile at the thought of year passing by, before continuing.

"She really is a great actress. I try to get her in every play I set up if it's possible, but she is a busy woman. You should have come by and said hello by the way! I remember some of her other friends did."

"Oh, I did too, but I guess I kept in the background. Me and Rachel weren't that good friends back then."

"But you are now," she smiled and hugged Victoria once more. "So, how long have you been together? My feel is that it's quite new?"

"Umm, well… Actually, I just come from a pretty rough divorce. With a man. We had been married for seven years."

"Oh, I see. Seven years! You married young then!" Lonnie squeezed Victoria's hand again. "I am very sorry for you dear, but sometimes it takes time to find out who you are and what you want in life. And sometimes there are no easy ways to change. Have you always known you were attracted to both men and women or is that something new?"

"It's fairly recent…" Victoria deadpanned.

"I see." Lonnie patted her encouraging on the arm. "Congratulations, it's a big step to come out, even as a bisexual. Labels, labels, right?" She laughed a small laugh. "It took me many bad relationships before I understood that I was gay, plain and simple. I came out when I was thirty, can you believe it? That was how long it took me to come around and accept the fact, though I think I knew it all along somehow."

"How did you know?"

"Oh." Lonnie laughed out loud, "oh, you know, it was the boys. I never fell in love, didn't matter how hard I wished I was. And the sex, ugh, I though it was something wrong with me. All my friends talking about how good it felt and everything. I felt nothing at best. And at worst…" Lonnie made a grimace. "Turns out what was wrong was not me but the situation. I just needed to think outside the box, so to speak."

She looked at Victoria with a mischievous expression.

"Aaaand," Lonnie tilted her head, "then of course it was my obsession with female tennis stars."

Victoria laughed. "I guess that could be a giveaway."

"I still play, still have a decent backhand." Lonnie did a sweeping gesture over the table with her left arm, knocking over her empty Bloody Mary glass. "Oops!"

Victoria somehow managed to catch it before it fell to the floor.

"Oh, nice save! You have a good reach, hun. Do you play?"

"Yeah, a little." Victoria though back on her childhood and all the dancing practices, tennis practices, the swimming team, piano lessons, singing lessons, art lessons. The one thing she had enjoyed was the dancing, and maybe the singing too. The rest she was just as happy to forget completely.

"Just say when you want to go a round. I have tried to get Rachel to play but she hates it. She has absolutely no ball sense." She let out a giggle.

Lonnie took the Bloody Mary glass Victoria was still holding and put it back on the table. Her face was more serious now.

"Let me just give you one advice, Victoria." She put Victoria's hand in her own again. "And it is this; love is worth fighting for. Don't let Rachel slip out of your grasp if you aren't absolutely sure that's what you want. Promise me that?"

She patted Victoria's hand tenderly.

"Rachel has her ups and downs you know. And when she is down, you need to fight for her. And love itself is a tricky beast, not easy to tame and don't always go where you want it to go. But if there's one thing that's worth fighting for, it's love."

Lonnie gave Victoria a warm and earnest gaze.

"And Rachel is worth fighting for. She is such a wonderful person, both strong and vulnerable at the same time, but I think sometimes her fiery personality scares her partners away. Sometimes I almost think she wants to scare them away. Like some kind of a test maybe, I don't know."

Lonnie looked at Victoria with a contemplative face.

"I just wanted you to know. I think you two really got something unique here, and I'd hate to see you, or her, heartbroken…" Lonnie stopped and looked up. "Speaking of the devil, here she comes."

Rachel came cruising between the tables and people standing and walking about, with a concerned expression. When she caught sight of Victoria and Lonnie her face lit up.

"Oh, there you are Vee! You almost got me worried." She snuggled in and gave Victoria a soft kiss on the cheek. "That was justified" she whispered in Victoria's ear and bit her playfully in the earlobe. It tickled and made Victoria giggle.

Lonnie rose up. "I think I have had Victoria for myself long enough. I'll leave you two lovebirds to yourself for a while. See you later, darlings." She beamed at them and left.

"Here's your drink, I have already finished mine." Rachel handed her a tall glass with something blue and bubbly. It had a parasol. "Besides, I think I need something more stimulating than alcohol right now. Come."

Rachel took Victoria's hand and dragged her up from the sofa, but when she started to walk Victoria stood still.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Victoria said.

"Some uppies?" Rachel tugged lightly at Victoria's arm.

"Uppies? Really Rachel?"

"What? You disapprove? I have seen you pop some with my own eyes."

"Yeah and that was one, ten years ago, and two, really really stupid."

Rachel gave her an annoyed stare but Victoria didn't let her go. Victoria's face grew stern, as did Rachel's.

"Hey, it's illegal, and can be dangerous. Don't you know what drugs can do to you? A bad trip? Paranoia? Psychosis? An overdose? You really could get hurt, Rachel. Or die, even!"

The mere thought of Rachel not existing was just unbearable to Victoria. It was a strange sensation, a day ago she hadn't given her a friendly though for years, if ever.

Rachel frowned. "Yeah, I know people… But you really are overreacting, Vee. I can manage it, I promise. It really depends on…"

"I am not morality police Rachel, but I…" Victoria's voice softened "I care about you, I don't want you to get in trouble. Any kind of trouble. You understand?"

Rachel turned away and sighed. When she turned back her annoyed look had changed. She turned to face Victoria, placing her arms around Victoria's neck.

"I guess You are right Vee. Actually, I know you are. It is a really bad habit. Expensive too. And besides, I don't think I really need drugs when you are around."

"And when I am not around?"

"Well… I guess you'll just have to be around…?"

Victoria couldn't help but smile at that. She gave Rachel an awkward hug and said, "okay, deal. Let's go back to Lonnie and the gang, shall we?"

Rachel smiled and patted Victoria's cheek playfully. "Let's."

When they got back the DJ announced from her balcony that this was the last dance. Was it already? Victoria couldn't believe how the hours had rushed by. She stole a glance at Rachel at her side. So, this was it. The night was over and it was time to go home. Still, neither Victoria nor Rachel moved.

A slow ballad started to play and the dance floor soon emptied, aside from a few couples that remained lovingly wrapped together in slow cheek-to-cheeks, but most people were already on their way to fetch their clothes and leave. The light show dimmed down and only some swirls of pink and red intermittently lit up the darkness of the dancehall.

Rachel looked up at Victoria, eyes big and deep. Her voice soft but maybe with a faint tone of urgency. "What do you say, girlfriend? One last dance to end this enchanted evening?"

Victoria didn't answer, but instead took Rachel by the hand and led her out on the almost empty floor. She took her in her arms and Rachel put her head heavy on Victoria's shoulder as they embraced. They shuffled slowly around to the music, feeling their bodies press against each other, their arms tightly locked around them. Victoria had her nose in Rachel's hair. It smelled sweet and intoxicating of jasmine, and of Rachel.

They were alone in the universe, in their own universe. There was only them, the music and the darkness. It felt perfect. A perfect dream. "I don't want this evening to end," Victoria murmured.

As a response, Rachel pressed herself harder against Victoria, her arms squeezing her waist. Victoria squeezed back, feeling a big lump in her throat form up. She couldn't help but let out a low smothered whimper. "Oh Rachel."

Victoria felt Rachel stir in her arms, then she felt Rachel's lips against her neck. The light kiss burned like an ember on her skin. The next kiss was on her cheek. It burned even hotter and made her weak in the knees and her heart to beat loudly in her ears. Victoria had her heart in her throat when Rachel moved once more and pressed her lips softly against Victoria's mouth. They kissed.

Kissing Rachel was like drinking liquid fire in big satisfying gulps. It possessed Victoria's body and made her heart thump, her hands shake and her nipples tingle, her brain to steam with a sizzling noice in her ears and the area between her legs to burn like hot coals. This was an all new sensation to Victoria and it would have scared her shitless if it just didn't feel so damn good. The more they kissed, the more she wanted, hungrily, almost desperately.

 _Don't stop, Rachel, please don't stop._

They were still kissing passionately when the music ended and the lamps came back on, bathing everything in a hash white light.

The light and the silence broke the spell, and Victoria was back in the ugly reality again. She caught a glance of herself in a mirror and she felt panic overcame her. First slowly, then in a tsunami-like force. This was not good, not good at all. Victoria more for less pushed Rachel away, who stumbled backwards a couple of steps, mouth open and with a bewildered look on her face.

"Victoria…? Victoria, wait!"

Victoria did not wait, she turned and fled.

On her way to the exit she met Lonnie, who stared at her with a shocked look. Victoria rushed by, her face a grim death mask. She heard Rachel's voice calling her from behind. "Don't go, Victoria, please! Please, don't go!"

Victoria rushed out on the crowded sidewalk outside the club. She heard Rachel yell behind her as she forced her way through the crowd of people standing there, ignoring angry shouts and grumbles from the ones she tripped or pushed. She needed to get away. Fast. A cab was slowing down on the street to her side, and she jumped out in front of it, making it break hard. She bumped against the hood and stared right into the eyes of the shocked driver. Victoria went around and opened the back door and threw herself in.

"Go! Go now!"

The car swerved out in the street and accelerated away. Seconds later they passed Rachel, standing there alone on the sidewalk, staring at her with big eyes as the car passed by. Tears glittered on Rachel's cheeks, and she looked very small and helpless where she stood, clutching something in her hands.

 _I am so sorry Rachel but I can't, I just can't._

Despite Victoria's best effort tears accumulated in her eyes. Frustratedly she wiped them away, but new ones just kept coming. After a while she gave up and let the tears flow like she was a small child. Not even this could she manage like an adult.


	4. Chapter 4

Slowly Chloe was dragged back from her nice deep sleep to an uncomfortable consciousness. By a freakin' phone signal.

"…"

"Uhhh.. Maaaksch…?"

The phone continued to ring. Had to be Max's phone.

"Maksch, youv fome ish rimim." Chloe told her pillow sternly.

Definitely Max's phone. She turned over.

"Max, the phone!"

Chloe lifted her head, "god dammit, Max! Your…"

Max side of the bed was cold and empty.

"Max?"

Annoyingly the phone did not stop ringing. Chloe swore under her breath as she rolled over to the other side of the bed and fumbled with the relentless mobile phone.

"Uhhh… Hullo, whoisit?"

Chloe rolled over to her back.

"Hey Rachel, what's up? A bit late for a booty call, innit? And my wife is off limits you kn… Yeah my significant otter is here…somewhere… what? Wait, I am not following… Calm down, Rach."

"Is everything okay?" A drowsy Max stood in the door. Her round pregnant belly peeked out between her t-shirt and panties. "Had to pee. Who is calling this late? "

"Hey hippo, come here." Chloe reached out a long slender arm and dragged Max back to the bed, kissing her belly.

"Who was it?" Max sat down on the bed, legs akimbo.

"It's Rachel. Something is going on but I can't make any sense of her. Luckily it's you she wants to talk to."

Chloe handed over the phone and added with a bewildered head shake, "I don't think have ever heard her cry like this before."

They both looked a bit worried as Max took the phone and put it to her ear.

"Hi Rach, what's going on? What?…Who? …Really?… Aha… Oh dear…"

Chloe scooted over and lay close to Max, her head in Max's lap. She let out a huge yawn as she continued to listen to Max talking. Chloe still didn't get what was going on, but she was too sleepy to care right now. It sounded like Rach had love troubles. That wouldn't be the first time.

"Yeah she is not the easiest to understand… No… Exactly… I know… It's a long story… Sure…"

Max put a hand on Chloes head and absently caressed her while she talked. Chloe closed her eyes with a satisfied smile, curling up into a ball under the blanket.

"Okay…Yeah… Okay, tell me about it and I'll let you know what I think…"

She heard Max's voice soften and blur as she drifted back to sleep. The talk went on for a long time and when Max and Rachel finally hung up Chloe had been sleeping soundly for more than an hour.

When Victoria was dropped off at her address in Arcadia, Los Angeles, she discovered she had lost her purse, with her phone, her credit cards, keys and everything. A perfect ending on a perfect evening. The driver was very sympathetic and offered her the ride for free, but Victoria refused and took his details and promised to pay him back. When the car had driven away there was still the problem with getting through the gate to her house. The hedge around the villa grew high and dense, no way she could get through there. And she had totally forgotten about it until the car had left, else she could've borrowed the driver's phone to wake upp Jessie. Damn. She didn't feel great about knocking on the door to the neighbours at two o'clock in the morning, with eyes red and puffy from crying, a running nose and a face streaked with mascara.

She looked at her green wooden gate that she loved so much. It was old and worn and she could probably scale it without too much trouble. Not the best security around but there really wasn't any need for it here in this area. Many of her neighbours didn't even have fences or hedges, it was just her house that was built like a fort. She took off her shoes and threw them over the gate, then she hoisted up her skirt around her waist and began to climb.

Victoria came in to the house via the patio door that was seldom locked. In the warm season it often stood open day and night to let fresh air into the spacious living room. When the wind came from the right direction it carried the scents of trees and flowers from the nearby botanical garden and arboretum, which Victoria loved.

Now she stood in the middle of the big room, feeling more lika a ghost than alive. The house was silent and dark, and she felt very alone. Victoria was used to feeling alone at night time, but tonight it was worse than ever.

Ever since she and Max had kissed on that evening a couple of months ago, weird and crazy as it had been, there had been something up with her, some unresolved feeling that had yet to make itself known. Of course she had shunned it, buried it as deep as she could, because she just knew it meant trouble on so many levels. But now it was back, with a vengeance. Oh how Victoria just wanted to sleep and forget.

A couple of months ago she had decided to not keep any alcohol at home due to too many spontaneously drunk weekday nights. It had worked, but now she really could've used a glass or two, or a bottle. She cursed herself for being so annoyingly in control all the time. Instead she did what she always did when she felt sad and couldn't sleep; she put on the TV and lay down on the couch with her favourite blanket pulled up to her nose and hugged a cushion tight. She didn't care to brush her teeth or even undress. After a while her thoughts and emotions stopped tumbling around in her head and she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

She was woken by Jessie, standing beside her in the dark in her night clothes. Jessie had the wireless phone in one hand and shook Victoria's shoulder gently with the other.

"Hey, Victoria. Victoria, wake up. There is someone who wants to talk to you."

"Mmff… Wha…? Jessie? What time is it?"

Jessie yawned. "About four o'clock I think."

"Who the hell is calling at this hour?"

"I think she said her name was Rachel? Should I ask her to call back tomorrow?"

Victoria sat up straight. "No, just give me the phone." She grabbed it and gestured to Jessie to leave, and she gladly obeyed. When she was alone again Victoria spoke into the phone tentatively.

"Rachel?"

Rachel's voice was soft but distinct on the other end. Victoria felt a big lump form in her tummy.

"Hi Victoria. Sorry about calling this late but I thought we maybe needed to talk."

"Yeah…" Victoria paused, and Rachel let her take her time.

"About running away like that, Rachel. I am truly sorry. I felt… I-I.."

"Don't worry about it Vee, I understand."

They were silent for quite some time, but it didn't feel awkward, it was more of a shared experience than a confronting one. They both began to speak at the exact same moment.

"Victoria, I…"  
"Rachel, I…"

They laughed.

"Tough titty," said Victoria

"Said the kitty," answered Rachel.

They laughed again.

"You know, Rachel, I want to thank you for tonight. I will always remember it as one of the happiest moments in my life. The way you made me feel. I will savor it for the rest of my days."

"But Vee, we can do it as many times you want! I would love to go out with you again, or go out to eat, or just hang at home, doing nothing. As long as we're together, I would be so happy, happier than I've ever been. Do you understand, Vic?"

Victoria sighed deeply. Why was this so hard?

"I don't think so Rachel, I am very sorry. Actually I think it's best if we don't see each other again. Ever."

"What are you talking about, Victoria! Why on earth would you say that? Why wouldn't you want to see me again?"

"Because it would fucking break my heart, Rachel! Don't you understand?"

There was a pause, then Rachel answered with a sad and almost angry undertone. "I - I am afraid I do, and I think that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, Victoria! How can someone so smart be so stupid?"

"Stupid or not, Rach, that's how it's going to be. It is for the best, guaranteed."

"How can it be for the best? Best for whom?"

"I am a fucking lesbian, Rachel! You have made me realise it, and for that I am thankful. I would probably have gone through life wondering what was wrong with me if you hadn't, but I can't live that life. It's just not possible."

She heard Rachel let out a long sigh, sounding both desperate and frustrated.

"So you are just going to live like this? Is that it? You are just going to pretend everything is okay as it is? Just being lonely or in shitty relationships for the rest of you life? Is that what you are aiming for? You can't be serious!"

Victoria didn't answer so Rachel continued.

"But why, Victoria? And why not? I mean, you are very good friends with Max. She has a wife for fucks sake."

"I have nothing against lesbians, Rachel. If I ever had, being friends with Max changed that. But being gay, it's just not me. It's not who I am. And my family, do you understand what would happen? The scandal, the uproar? The divorce was bad enough. I just can't take any more. And think of the kids!"

"Your kids? You think that will be a problem? What about Max's and Chloe's kid? You think it will have problems?"

"Well, no-o, but can you please stop arguing, Rachel! I have already made up my mind, dammit! End of discussion!"

Rachel wailed with frustration. "You are such an annoyingly stubborn bitch sometimes, Victoria, do you know that?

"Yes I do, Rachel. Honestly, I do."

There was silence. Then Rachel said, with a sad voice, "well, even if you are absolutely sure this is how you want it to be.."

"It is!" Victoria assured forcefully.

"..we've got to meet at least once. I found your purse."

"You did?!"

"Yes, you forgot it when you left the club earlier. You were in quite a hurry as you may remember."

"Thank you Rachel. I am happy you took care of it for me. But, just send it over, would you? I think that's better."

"I think it's better if I just give it to you straight away and be done with it."

" Straight away? How do you mean?"

"Look out the window, Vic. No the other one. To your left."

"What? How can you …"

Victoria looked out the living room window facing the patio and the garden beyond and saw a small figure in the dark, standing under the pear tree. It raised a hand gingerly at her.

"You are here!?"

Without really thinking, Victoria rushed out in only her blouse and pantyhose. She must've taken off her skirt and bra in her sleep earlier. She reached Rachel in a few powerful long-legged strides and stopped right befor her. Rachel handed her the purse with a sad lopsided smile, and Victoria took it without looking. Instead she stared at Rachel. She looked so sad it almost broke her heart. And god she was beautiful. And cute, adorable, charming and sexy. She was just fucking perfect. Victoria could feel her heart swell with a volcanic force, just like it had done before in the club. Oh man, this was not good. Not good at all.

 _Fuck fuck fuck fuck._

Everything she had planned and though out, for the best for everyone, it was just thrown out the window. It burned to the ground, crumbled, turned to dust and blew away to faraway lands.

 _This is game over, man, game over. What the fuck are we going to do now?_

When Rachel stood here right in front of her, there was really only one answer, the answer her heart insidiously had whispered to her all night, the same answer she had fought, tooth and nail, at the best of her capability. She couldn't even handle that like an adult.

Fuck being an adult.

Victoria threw her purse far out on the lawn and grabbed Rachel in a hug so hard Rachel let out a surprised "Ouff!"

"Damn you Rachel." Victoria growled in her ear, nearly crying. "Damn you. You tricked me into this, you sneaky little bastard." She let out a sob that ended in a small laugh. "Now you better not leave me, okay? Never, ever, leave me, you hear me?"

They hugged intensely as Victoria both laughed and cried at the same time. Rachel Looked up in Victoria's smiling tear streaked face and stroked her cheek lovingly. Her eyes were big and serious.

"I won't, Victoria. I won't. I promise you that."

Victoria awoke early. She made a cup of coffee in the kitchen and went out on the patio. The air was still morning fresh though the sun had already risen over the San Gabriel Mountains, warming her face. She sat down on the hammock settee, cup in hand, thinking about all the incredible things that had happened just last night.

She couldn't believe it. Everything stood on its head. And everything felt… good for a change.

It was an unusual and very welcome feeling. It was like a deep hole, a bottomless hole really, had magically been filled in an instant. Where she had dangled on a thin thread over the abyss for so many years, she now had firm ground under both her feet. To hell with expectations and conventions, this felt so right it was almost laughable. She had been so blind before, and now she saw so clearly. If Max and Chloe could, why shouldn't she and Rachel at least try?

She took a sip of coffee and smiled a crooked smile to herself. Who would've thought.

The door opened with a bang and Abe and Jon came rushing out in their pyjamas. They both seemed unusually exited.

"Mommy mommy!"

Breathlessly they stopped before her. Jonathan was the most eager to have his say.

"Mommy, there is… there is a lady in your bed!" he stared at her with big round eyes. "Is she… a princess?"

Abe was the voice of reason. "No stupid, princesses don't drool in their sleep."

Then he turned to Victoria. "Or… do they?"

Victoria smiled at the two boys.

"They might. The lady's name is Rachel."

"Princess Rachel! I like that! Can we wake her?" Jonathan was both worried and exited at the same time. "We don't have to kiss her to wake her up, do we?"

"Boys, let her sleep for now, she is tired because she did a great hero's quest yesterday."

"A hero princess!"

Jonathan seemed very impressed, but Abraham looked at her inquisitively.

"She is not a REAL princess, right?"

"No you are right. Not a princess-princess, just my princess. Hey Jon, where are you going?"

"Gotta find her a toad! The wartier the better!"

"Oh I think she has kissed enough toads already. The last one was the ugliest of them all. Let's hope she won't have to anymore."

"So, she have found her prince?" Abe looked skeptically at her, like, where were that prince then for example.

"Yes, you can say that."

"But mom, when will you find your prince?"

Victoria smiled at them and patted the seats of the hammock settee on each of her sides. This morning she felt like the whole of her was just one big smile.

"Come sit here boys and I'll tell you a story of princess Rachel and the toad."

They both came running at once and cuddled up on each side of her.

"The story is also about a treasure at the end of the rainbow that you never ever knew existed until you stumble over it."

She now had their undivided attention. Victoria put her arms around her two boys and continued.

"You know, once upon a time there was this little toad. She was ugly and warty and slimy and lived in a deep murky well. It was a very dark and gloomy place, but she was satisfied with her toad-life because she did't know any better. Then, one day…"

THE END

 _This concludes the story arc "Ten years later". I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
